Heartbreak Musical
by IntelligentAngel
Summary: Lily, Drew and May are all students at a boarding school where a charity talent show is taking place. Follow them through the all of the heartbreak, love, and issues that come with high school.


Author's Note: Okay... This isn't good. I'd typed up about half of this story earlier, but I've now officially lost every copy of this one-shot I own, due to my computer's malfunctioning. Sheer joy.

_Well, not much to do but write and re-write, I suppose... _

_Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Pokemon._

_It belongs to several people and companies, none of which I can really remember. _

_I am in no way associated in the possession of the anime or any of the games._

_No copyright infringement is intended._

_**However**__: I do own the plot of this original fanfiction, all original characters (OCs) within this story, the original songs mentioned in this story, and Rose High._

_That being said, enjoy this fanfiction, which has been written to a prompt for a contest by Leekie. If you wish to participate, please see her profile for further details._

Heartbreak Musical

_This isn't happening. TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!_

_It's happening. Oh joy._

I sighed gently, staring at the pitifully innocent sight before me- Fourteen-year-old Anna Grace, clutching her hands together, bent over in a bow, literally begging for my help.

_Why does she have to be so cute?_

Honestly, the girl was a walking pixie without wings- Short auburn ringlets, fair tan skin, and the pale gray eyes of a three-year-old girl. For goodness sakes, even her outfit gleamed with semi-sickening idealism: a collared shirt, corduroy skirt, tweed socks and _loafers_. Yes, a high school student was actually wearing size four loafers.

What the heck was wrong with this girl?

"Come on Lily, please help me! **Please!**"

_I am so going to regret this later._

"All right, all right, I'll help you."

She sprung up and hugged me in a death grip, squealing with joy.

"Thank you so much!"

A series of choking gasps was my answer, as her hands gripped my shoulders tighter and tighter...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**ARGH!**"

The scream echoed throughout the halls of the high school, through the city, into the surrounding area, out to the edge of the region; past the borders of the continent- only to return to the last dorm of Rose High, where Lily was stomping into her shared dorm room.

There, sitting at his cherry wood desk, was Drew Kenta.

"Behind the stuffed animals in the closet!" he shouted it rather casually, tapping his pen against the dark wood of the desk as he attempted to work an algebra problem.

She slammed the closet door behind her, the sound harshly shaking the room. Still not really affected, Drew sighed, taking a pillow from behind his head and dropping it beside the page.

As he folded his arms on the table and set his head upon them, several framed pictures fell from the wall, crashing into one another before landing on the pillow.

Another slam, somewhat weaker, echoed around the room as Lily re-entered the room, trudging to her bed, falling face down into her pillow. Her scream was muffled this time, but Drew could still easily make out her tone- Raging fury.

Somewhat reluctantly, he forced his head up, and glanced at Lily.

Scanning her posture, and the way her eyes were glazed over, he could already feel the imminent chaos that was ahead.

* * *

Her black curls were loose, hanging limply over the far edge of her bed, her entire body facing the opposite direction. She was lying on her side, twisting around her upper half so she could cover her face with her arms. A feeble groan sounded from her throat.

I sighed. This was way too typical…

Turning back to my algebra homework, I forced myself to actually look at the page instead of staring at it blankly.

12x(14-13)+200x1908

12x+200x1908

212x1908

Polly answered this question using the answer x22.

Was she incorrect? Why or why not?

That's simple. Nine, right? She was off on her multiplication…

Oh God. I'm actually focusing on my Algebra.

"Hey Lily- what's Two-hundred-and-twelve times nine?"

"Ngh."

"No, I think you're off by five or so…"

She forced herself up on her elbows, glaring at me. I could see why she wanted to grab a pillow from the closet, as it made the threat of her suffocating me with it that much more possible. Of course, with a glare like that, Lily really didn't need it… Once again, typical.

Without warning, I found myself pinned to the floor by a pillow, and Lily's foot. Why do I get the feeling that something horrible happened?

"Do I want to know?"

"I have to manage an entire flipping talent show. Don't push me." Lily hissed, digging her heel into my stomach.

"What?"

She weakened the pressure from her heel, and the intensity in her glare weakened slightly before losing its imprint.

"Grace managed to talk me into doing her a favor. I thought that it would just be the usual stuff- walking her dogs, cleaning her dorm room, choosing an outfit for her date, you know the drill."

"But?" I managed to prop myself up by my elbows to look her in the eyes, even though her right sneaker was still drilled in my stomach.

"It turns out, Grace is head of the Student Planning Committee. And, life only gets better, her family is going out of town for a ski vacation. Of course, of all the people at a boarding high school of over 1,000, she had to choose me to take over."

"It can't possibly be that bad. What do you have to finish?"

Lily gave me this sardonic smile- most people would have thought it was innocent, but as I'm sure you've come to realize, first impressions are completely meaningless for Lily. Releasing me from her heel drill, she pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, not that much." Her grin widened slightly, her voice beginning to escalate.

"I just need to audition thirty acts, pick ten, choose music, find a host, get a crew together for audio, recording, lights; wardrobe, print rehearsal schedules, get a band together for the introduction, find an outfit for the event, finish the slogans for all of the posters, find a time slot for each act, and murder Grace once she returns from paradise."

At this point, her eyes had a menacing glint- I'd only seen it once or twice, whenever she was to the point of mental insanity.

Now, please don't get me wrong, it's not that Lily isn't a reasonable person. She's usually objective, and a really really sweet girl. However, she isn't a pushover, and that's putting it mildly.

Here's the thing: as sweet and as objective as she is, Lily gets anxious very quickly, and when she gets anxious, a chain reaction is set off. She becomes dangerously angry, from angry to depressed, from depressed to hopeless, and from hopeless to hyper.

Make sense? Don't worry, I don't really get it either.

I think that part of it is the way our school is set up that drives her mental; to be honest, I can't blame her.

The entire school is broken off into groups: The Elite, The Average, The Semi-Pathetic, and The Outcasts.

It's pretty self-explanatory- The Elite were all of the people that stood out academically and/or physically; (Prodigies, Cheerleaders, Athletes) Average students were simply average, and the Pathetic were just that: Pathetic (Troubled kids, mostly).

Of course, Outcasts aren't that simple. The thing is, Lily and I seem to end up there most of the time, just because we're different. How, exactly? We don't fit the mold set for this school.

We aren't straight B students, or straight A students for that matter. We aren't ignorant, perky, or all that athletic- we're just us.

The entire reason that we weren't forced into being average was our mindset- we didn't want to be popular, the way most Average kids do, but we don't want to end up in Juvenile Hall for drug dealing either. So, we end up where most kids that care about their futures end up.

Outcasts.

I don't really understand why we're sectioned off the way we are- it's not fair; it's not even- yet, I'm sort of glad that I'm not considered normal. There's no pressure to be perfect- of course, there's enough pressure as it is.

Which brings us back to Lily.

"Drew? Drew? **Drew!**" Snapping my head up, I met Lily's eyes again. Thank goodness- she's depressed (and therefore won't hurt me.). "Honestly, are you alright? I'm sorry for snapping off at you again." She stared at the floor guiltily, being careful not to look at me.

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes immediately flung back into position, slightly disbelieving. "We need to get organized. This isn't going to happen on its own."

"**We?**" her gaze became even larger.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you do this on your own? You'll either self-destruct or destruct the entire planet."

She smiled very faintly, mouthing a soft "Thanks."

* * *

For a time, everything was relatively calm- Lily managed the acts; Drew managed the crew. The balance was relatively simple: Work until nine organizing everything, stay up for as long as it takes to finish the day's homework; grab as much sleep as possible. Of course, it only lasted so long.

About three weeks later, while doing homework, one of the teachers called him- a student from English needed a tutor, and he was the only one open.

"Andrew, please. You're the only person who can help her."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I can barely keep track of my own assignments, let alone another person's."

"Please. Andrew, I am dead serious- you must help this girl. She's to a point where none of my A.P. students can help her. All I ask is thirty minutes in your dorm room before first period."

The pleading note in the teacher's voice was somewhat pathetic- Teachers weren't supposed to beg. Honestly, had the world already gone mental?

"Alright, Ma'am. I'll allow her thirty minutes in my room, but she has to show up at seven 'o clock every day, or she's off."

His tone was a bit more aggressive than he had intended, but he had a right to be annoyed.

"Seven 'o clock? Classes start at eight."

The teacher seemed slightly annoyed. She'd gone to the trouble of looking up the dorm room number to help her worst student, and now one of her best students was giving her attitude.

"I need time to get ready, and my roommate needs time to prepare for class. We're ready to leave by seven, and she'll need time to get to her first class."

"It takes a half-hour to get to first period?" The teacher deadpanned.

"It takes a half-hour to get to English from our dorm with traffic."

"How did you know-"

"The only class that you never talk about is first period. I'm guessing that there's a reason."

Finally, an hour or so later, they came to an agreement- thirty minutes before first period each day, with one extra hour on Sunday.

* * *

The next day, at seven 'o clock exactly, his new student knocked on the door- May Maple.

"Hello- I'm here to see Drew?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry, this is meant to be a one-shot, but I think that this should be separated from the next part.

Please, don't worry- I promise, this won't be put on hold. The next part is going to be a little shorter, and the first signs of romance will come into play. To be honest, I think that this is going to seem a little dull at this point, but it will get better soon. I believe that this will end up as three parts, most likely. On another note: Please excuse the grouping of the paragraphs. It's a mistake that I've already made, and plan to fix a little later. Thank you so much for reading!

All the best to the best friends and fans,

Angel


End file.
